


Day of the Not-So Dead

by tricksterity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hallucifer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester finds himself clawing out of the ground years after his death, with car keys and a note leading him to his boys. A lot has changed since he's been gone, a lot more than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of the Not-So Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a friggin' long time, and thanks to all of my mates who insisted that I keep writing this.

Dirt. Grass. Mud. No air. Climb. Claw. Choking with no air. Can't breathe, can't breathe, can't brea- air.

John Winchester heaved in a great breath as he clawed his way out through the ground, even though he knew that his boys would have burned him. For a few minutes he just lay in the clearing, breathing heavily as he watched the sky lighten from black to navy to blue shot through with red and pink. He hauled himself up and saw the clearing around him for the first time – it looked like it had been all bashed back by a great force. The morning wind curled around John and a cool shudder ran up his spine and he shoved his hands into his pockets. He turned around and saw a pair of keys that lay on the ground that definitely weren't there before. He suspiciously picked them up and read the piece of paper attached to it.

John –

You've been gone for five years. There's a car waiting for you on the main road, not the Impala, sorry. Your boys are at Bobby Singer's house, 30 miles north. Things have changed since you've been gone. Welcome back to the land of the living; don't say we never did anything for ya.

\- G

John knew lots of people whose name began with G, but he highly doubted that they'd be able to drag him back from Hell… or wherever he'd been. Quite honestly, he didn't remember anything after he was in that graveyard with the boys the night the Devil's Gate opened. After a few minutes of thinking he decided that nothing else was going to happen, and headed towards the main road he could hear in the distance. A top condition, cherry-red Mustang was waiting for him, and John found himself smiling as he slid in and heard the rumble of the engine start. He checked his watch that miraculously still worked and used the sun to find north, and began to drive. Along the way he tuned the radio until he found some Metallica and settled back into the comfortable leather. He found his way to Sioux Falls quickly and pulled up in the front of Singer's Salvage Yard. The Impala was still in prime condition (good job, Dean) and the yard looked exactly like it normally did. John slowly got out of his car and still slightly disbelieving that he was alive, walked up the porch steps, took a deep breath and knocked. There was a bit of banging and crashing from inside and a grunt from Bobby as Dean's voice called out.

"Yeah, hold up! Shit, Cas just wait a minute man," he said, and John smiled. The door flew open and Dean's expectant look fell into one of shock and disbelief.

"Hi, Dean," John said, and then he got a face full of holy water. "Refreshing," was all he commented, and Dean stood stock-still in the middle of the doorway.

"Dad?" Dean gasped out, and the house seemed to immediately go quiet. "Sam! Cas! Bobby!" Dean yelled, and within seconds there were three more men in the doorway – Bobby Singer with his beard and trucker cap, Sam Winchester who was nearly as tall as the door with hair that was much longer than it used to be, and another man in a trench coat with dark hair and scarily blue eyes.

"…Dad?" Sam asked, and John looked into his youngest son's eyes and saw age and horror reserved for someone who had seen Hell and felt his heart sink. "Hey Sammy," he replied.

"It's Sam," he automatically replied, before pressing his thumb into his hand. "Am I really seeing this?" he asked.

"At the moment Sam, I'm not too sure myself," Bobby said gruffly.

"That is undoubtedly John Winchester, and he has been raised from Perdition," the blue-eyed man said, and before John could ask what that meant, the eldest Winchester brother dragged him into a manly hug. Dean pulled away after a few seconds and Sam grabbed John in a bear hug, being much taller than his father now, and apologizing profusely for things John didn't now. Sam pulled away and Bobby clapped him on the shoulder and ushered everyone back inside.

"It is good to see that you are well, John Winchester," the blue-eyed man said, and John frowned.

"Uh, thanks. Who are you?" he asked in typical John Winchester fashion.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel said, and Dean slung an arm around the man's shoulders with a proud smile. "Newly promoted archangel of the Lord, actually," he said happily.

"You're kidding me, right? Angels?" John said with a disbelieving frown. Being mysteriously brought back from the dead and being told that this guy was an angel was the last thing he had on his mind.

"Oh believe me, I didn't believe him either. I stabbed him. And shot him," Dean said with a cringe. "Sorry again for that Cas."

"You are always forgiven, Dean," Cas said with a small, teasing eye roll and Dean laughed. John sensed something going on between the two.

"Wait, Cas, when you said that you felt a soul be raised this morning… was that Dad?" Sam asked. John felt his heart squeeze at the choice of words – he hadn't been called 'Dad' in a long time by his rebellious son, only 'sir' in a reluctant tone.

"I believe so, but I did not recognize how he was brought back or who he was, and therefore I did not investigate," the angel said impassively, but Dean must've seen something in Castiel's expression because he gave him a comforting thump on the arm.

"Dude, don't worry. Dad's here now, back from the dead, and that's all that really matters. Beer, anyone?" he asked, and the five men moved towards the kitchen and took various seats. Dean gave everyone a beer except for Castiel, who was standing stiffly upright next to Dean. Their shoulders were touching.

"So, who were you expecting at the door?" John asked suddenly after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"The pizza man," Sam said, and for some reason that cracked him and Dean up, and even Castiel's lips twitched up a bit, and John raised an eyebrow. "Uh… personal joke."

"Right… so how much have I missed while I was gone?" John asked, and the four other men exchanged looks.

"You uh, might want a few more beers," Dean said, then dragged Castiel into the living room with him and they sat down on the couch. Sam hauled a chair from the kitchen into the living room and sat on it, Bobby sat at his desk, which left John sitting on the opposite couch. "This is gonna take a while, and most of it isn't pretty…"

So John Winchester sat down and listened to everything that happened since the day he died. Sam and Dean alternated between telling it, and Bobby interjected every now and then while Castiel stayed silent. John gauged his boys' reactions when they spoke of the Yellow-Eyed Demon (or 'Azazel', as Sam corrected) and the other psychic children and the plans he had for them, about meeting Ellen and Jo, the Croatoan virus (that John assumed would become more important later on). John noticed Sam's reaction when they spoke about a brief interaction with a Trickster – Sam seemed perfectly normal except for the blunt fingernails he dug into the palm of his hands as he clenched his fists, and Dean quickly moved on. They recounted how Dean had sold his soul for Sammy (John hadn't managed to stay quiet for that, and had to leave for a few minutes to cool down) and the situation with Samuel Colt's Devil's Gate, and introduced the demon bitch, Ruby.

"You worked with a demon? Have I taught you boys nothing?" John growled at the mention of the demon.

"We know, Dad, trust me, you don't need to go on," Dean said, looking over at Sam. Sam had his head down and his long hair covered his face, but his fists were clenched tightly again; even Castiel was looking to Sam with a worried expression on his usually stoic face.

"We're never making that mistake again," Sam mumbled, and Dean had to continue on with the tale, about his final year on Earth and tracking down Lilith, the stupidity of the Ghostfacers (that had startled a laugh out of Sam), the FBI agent Victor Henriksen who had been tracking them down and then it cycled back to the Trickster who John had thought the boys had killed – turns out they killed a mirage. He too had to dig his fingernails into his palm as Sam monotonously described his encounter with the Trickster and the 300-plus deaths he had put Dean through, and skipped over the six months that Dean had been dead for, and finished at Dean being torn at by Hellhounds. The elder Winchester had paled at the mention of his death, and Castiel gently laid a hand on his forearm, and Dean smiled tightly at the angel. "Thanks, Cas," he said gratefully, and then they decided that it was time for a break. Bobby got beer and sandwiches for everyone, but John was concentrating on his youngest son, who kept looking off to different directions and pressing his thumb into a cut on his hand.

"Why is Sam doing that?" John whispered to Bobby, who looked sadly to the youngest Winchester.

"You'll find out soon enough, and you ain't gonna like it," was all Bobby replied. Soon they finished their food and settled back down into their previous positions, and this time it was Sam who started up. He talked about the four months he went without Dean, the things he had tried to get his brother back and his relationship with Ruby… Sam had gritted his teeth throughout the entire thing and eventually Castiel took over, explaining formally about how he rescued Dean from Hell, or "raising him from Perdition", as he explained it, and Dean had a smile on his face the entire time.

Then they started to get into the nitty-gritty, about the Apocalypse, the Rising of the Witnesses among other omens, and John went pale when Dean talked about how Castiel had sent him back in time.

"I remember a guy telling me to buy the Impala but I could never remember his face… are you telling me that it was you?" John asked, and Dean had laughed.

"Yup! I can't believe Mom wanted you to buy that crappy van, dude," Dean joked. Sam cracked a fleeting smile that vanished during an awkward silence that followed that, involving Sam looking intensely at Dean.

"I can't do it," Sam said.

"It's your thing to tell, Sammy," Dean replied. John furrowed his brow as he looked between his two boys, Castiel looking very awkward in the middle.

"No, Dean, I can't. I can't go back there," Sam said. Dean looked as if he were about to argue when Sam pulled the puppy-dog eyes, and he groaned and gave in. Sam managed to look very small when he folded himself back into his chair, and refused to look anywhere but the floor as Dean carefully told John about Sam, Ruby and his addiction to demon blood. John had been angry, more than furious and disgusted with his youngest son, but kept himself from speaking as he could see how it affected everyone in the household, even Castiel. Eventually they moved away from the demon blood and onto subjects like the other angels, Anna, Pamela Barnes, the 66 seals to free Lucifer from the cage (at any allusion to the devil, Sam flinched) and how Dean had broken the first one, about Alastair, about the prophet Chuck (including the books, websites, and creepy fangirls). They had an intense conversation about Adam, and John was saddened to know that his third son was dead, and then they got to the final part: the release of Lucifer. Dean was held by angels, Sam was high on demon blood and led by Ruby into the convent, Castiel let Dean free and Sam killed Lilith, unknowingly breaking the final seal and letting the Devil loose into the world, the death of Ruby and the beginning of the Apocalypse.

"My two boys started the Apocalypse? Jesus Christ…" John said, dragging a hand over his eyes. "I don't even know where to begin," he sighed.

"I believe that you should continue listening, John, to how your sons saved the world even when destiny, Heaven and Hell were against them," Castiel said, and Dean smiled at Castiel.

"Hey, don't forget that you helped as well, Cas," he said proudly. "You rebelled against Heaven and died like three times for us!"

"For you," Castiel had replied quietly, and now John was sure that something was going on between his oldest son and the angel, so Sam quickly went on through the most recent events. He told his father how he was the vessel of Satan, how Dean was the vessel of Michael and how Heaven and Hell had been working together to try and get them to say yes to the angels, and had been since the beginning – since Azazel. Sam told him how the devil raised Death, the other three Horsemen, Castiel's fall, the raising of Adam and Carthage (still a touchy subject), and Dean talked about his trip to the Croatoan-infested future.

"Sam… you're completely avoiding the subject," Dean said somewhat sadly. Sam looked to him through his bangs with a look that John couldn't see, but he didn't imagine it was good as he saw Dean's face fall, and Sam rubbed his chest as if he were in pain.

"Sammy…" Dean said, one more time, and then gave in.

"What is this about?" John asked, looking between the four men in the room.

"I… Dad, it's about the Trickster," Sam said quietly.

"What about that son of a bitch?" John growled, and Sam seemed to flinch, rubbing his chest again.

"Dad…" Dean mumbled.

"Just get on with it," Sam practically hissed, and John looked warily at his youngest boy. Dean looked to Castiel, and Castiel looked sadly to Sam and when John looked at Bobby, he was also looking sadly at Sam. What had gone on?

"Okay so… after Mystery Spot, we didn't think we'd be seeing the Trickster again, or Loki as he sometimes called himself… but we did," Dean began. "We heard something nearby that sounded like him, and we went there and he kind of trapped us in this TV land, he was putting all of us in these TV shows and stuff, like Dr. Sexy, CSI, commercials, stuff like that," Dean said. "But when Cas tried to get us out, the Trickster just booted him out, and we realized that a Trickster couldn't be that powerful, and even a pagan god couldn't get the jump on Cas like that."

"He was an angel. An archangel," Sam put in. "Gabriel. His name was Gabriel," he said, and something about the absolute pain, misery and sadness in those words made John's heart break, even though he didn't understand what was going on.

"Gabriel… he said that he wanted the war to be over, that he wanted us to play our roles and say yes to Michael and the devil, and we left him in the warehouse, thinking that it was finally the last time we'd see him. We were wrong, we saw him one last time at the Elysian Fields Hotel," said Dean. Sam was biting his lower lip so hard that it broke the skin, and he got up and left the room, slamming the front door behind him.

"What's with Sam?" John asked.

"He and Gabriel… were together; as in, together. At Elysian Fields, all of these different gods were there because they thought that they could defeat Lucifer, and he showed up, and killed Gabriel," Dean said, his eyes zoning out like he was remembering something. "It was horrible. I didn't realize how serious he and Sam were, and Sam was begging me to go back and I didn't listen, I just thought it was because Sam was worried about leaving him behind, you know how he is, but… when Gabriel died, Sam lit up like a freaking Christmas tree, screaming and shaking and-"

"Sam and Gabriel had bonded prior to the Elysian Fields incident, Sam was experiencing half of his being ripped away when Gabriel died," Castiel informed. "It was a most traumatizing incident for Sam, he was catatonic for approximately two weeks afterward, and nearly said yes to Lucifer," he said.

"Bonded? What the Hell are you talking about?" John yelled, and that was when Sam re-entered the room.

"Bonded, Dad. As in my soul permanently bonded to his Grace for all eternity. As in even after I die I'd still be with him in Heaven. As in we were one being but simply in two bodies, and when he died I felt half of my soul torn away. I feel the loss of Gabriel every single day, like I'm empty inside and I wake up every morning wondering why I do, and I go to sleep every night hoping that I don't wake up," Sam said intensely, lifting up his shirt to show a branded handprint on his left hip. "And don't you dare say anything about that, Dad, because I love Gabriel and now he's gone forever, and I'd rather go back to Hell than feel this pain for the rest of my life," Sam said, and Dean looked at his baby brother with pain written all over his face.

"Sammy…"

"No, Dean. He needs to know what this feels like, how much I loved him and how anything negative said about Gabriel right now whether it's to do with the fact that he's a supernatural creature, that I bonded myself to him for all eternity or whether it's the fact that he killed you over three hundred times, I don't care, because I won't be responsible for my actions if he does," Sam said, eyes blazing, and now John could really imagine what his boy would look like all dangerous and high on demon blood – he'd probably look like that. Overwhelmingly tall, his presence was stifling and his gaze was impossible to break.

"Sammy, calm down. He's not going to say anything, we'll just finish telling him what happened and then you can go and take out your anger on some cars or demon spawn or something," Dean tried to reassure Sam.

"C'mon Sam, jus' sit down. I'll make sure he won't say a thing, the idjit," Bobby interjected. John was about to protest when the bearded hunter slapped him on the back of the head, and Sam slowly folded back into his seat, rubbing his chest with the heel of his hand. Dean continued on with the story, of how they went to Detroit and went along with Sam's insane plan to say yes to the devil, hyped up on demon blood, with Gabriel's plan to jam the devil back in the box using the four Horseman's rings.

"Michael was using Adam and the devil was using Sam, they were at Stull Cemetery, you know, just outside Lawrence? Yeah, we went there to try and stop them, Cas used a holy oil Molotov on Michael, and then the devil exploded Cas," Dean said, looking to the angel. "And then proceeded to beat me up until I was bloody and nearly unconscious."

"Then Sam regained control over my brother, used the rings to open the gateway to the Cage, grabbed Michael and threw himself in, knowing fully that his return to Earth would be near impossible, and sacrificed himself to save the planet and stopped the Apocalypse," Castiel said, sounding oddly proud of Sam.

"Baby brother saved the world," Dean said proudly and Sam gave him a little half-smile.

"Unfortunately that ain't the end of it," Bobby said, tipping back in his chair and sipping on his whisky that he'd exchanged for his beer. "That ain't the end of it by far," he said.

"Sam… we got him out of the Cage. After a year of him walking about soulless," Dean said. There was an awkward, tense silence.

"What?" John asked.

"Cas managed to get Sam out of the Cage, but didn't realize that he only got his body and not his soul, which was still partying with the devil. We had to find Death and convince him to give Sam's soul back on one condition: he'd put up a Wall in Sam's head that would block all of his time in the Cage because if he remembered, he'd go insane and die," Dean said.

"My wall broke fifteen days ago, and every waking minute and every time I sleep I have hallucinations of Lucifer," Sam said, the very first time the devil's name had been mentioned with Sam in the room.

"You… can see him now?" John asked, looking around the room as if he'd see him too.

"He's sitting on a chair in the doorway of the kitchen, reciting fanfiction," Sam said with a pained expression. Dean shuddered and looked over to the kitchen where Lucifer supposedly was, and flipped the bird.

"That is disgusting. Is it what I think it is?" Dean asked.

"Yup. In graphic detail. He just keeps coming back," Sam said wearily, running a hand through his stupidly long hair.  
"Uh, what are you two talking about?" John asked.

"Remember before when I mentioned the books about us? The Supernatural books?" Dean said, and John nodded. "Well the crazy fangirls, not all of them, but the crazy ones like Becky… uh… they 'ship' us," Dean said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"'Ship' you?" asked John.

"Yeah, as in 'relationship', as in together, as in Sam-slash-Dean, as in… you know what, I'm not even going to say any more, I'm already thoroughly creeped out," Sam said, and John's eyes widened and he had to fight the mental images that were threatening to enter his mind.

"But-"

"I know."

"But you're-"

"We know, we've been related our entire lives, I think we know that we're brothers," Dean said sarcastically.

"But… how?" John asked incredulously.

"We do not know," Dean said.

"And the devil is reading that to you?" John asked his youngest son, who nodded. "How does a hallucination know that?" he asked, and Sam whipped his head around to look at John, then Cas.

"You… oh my God…" Sam said, standing up as if he'd had an epiphany, and locked eyes with Cas who nodded sadly. "Oh Hell…"

"What is it? Sammy, what is it?" Dean asked, standing up and grabbing Sam's shoulders.

"They're not hallucinations. Well they are, but I'm not just making him up, he's actually the Devil. That's actually Lucifer, but only I can see him…" Sam said, his eyes flitting to where the Devil was, and in Sam's eyes he was grinning triumphantly, the rattle of meat hooks hanging in the air.

"Sam's soul wasn't whole when he went to Hell, I suppose you could say that he was like an open door, and Lucifer spending so much time torturing him, he metaphorically left some of his twisted Grace in that door when Death got Sam out," Castiel informed gravely.

"You mean that there's actually a bit of the devil inside my son?" John asked, hauling himself out of his chair. Sam looked scared, for the first time in a long time, he looked utterly terrified; Castiel nodded.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore, running his hands through his hair and looking like he wanted to go on a rampage. "Do you think Death knew?" he asked Castiel.

"I'm not sure what Death sees, but it is possible that since Sam's soul was already so… broken, he would not have noticed the tiny bit of Lucifer's Grace inside it," he said. "I certainly cannot see it."

"What can you see?" Sam asked desperately, walking over to Castiel.

"I'll tell you what I told Dean – your soul looks like it was skinned alive, it is fraying and ripping itself apart even as we speak but it still shines brightly, like it always has. I see someone who is still fighting even when they feel like there is nothing left to fight for," Castiel said, and Sam ran a hand over his eyes. Dean awkwardly patted Sam on the back, and the youngest Winchester fell down onto the couch, his eyes glazed over as he was caught in his own thoughts. Dean looked to his father, and John Winchester was standing next to Bobby, and they both had identical looks on their faces of worry, anger and stubbornness.

"Blimmin' Winchesters," Bobby swore. "You lot are the most goddamn stubborn folk I have ever met, and that's sayin' somethin'."

"You know them, Bobby, they go down kicking and screaming," a new voice said, and everyone whipped around to see a new person standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He was short with long blond-brown hair, golden eyes and a green jacket. "And then occasionally they come back, kicking and screaming too," he continued.

Immediately Sam was up and pointing Dean's opal-handled gun at the newcomer, eyes dark, dangerous and downright menacing. "Who the Hell are you?" Sam snarled.

"Sammy, I'm offended! I die and all of a sudden everyone forgets me," the newcomer said in mock-hurt.

"Well currently I'm trying to figure out if you're a hallucination or not, and if you are then this is the cruelest trick Lucifer could ever pull," Sam said, taking a few steps towards the newcomer, gun still raised with the safety off and his finger on the trigger.

"Sam, who is that?" John asked.

"I'm not sure, but he looks like Gabriel," Dean said, and John's eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline.  
"And Gabriel's dead, so who are you?" Sam asked, his other hand at his side in a fist, shaking from anger.

"Sammy…" 'Gabriel' said, his teasing expression falling into one of sadness and pity. "It is me. I don't know why, but I'm back," he said. Sam scrunched his eyes tight and shook his head, his finger re-adjusting itself around the trigger.

"No, you can't be him, because he's been dead for two years and when an angel's dead they can't come back, he told me himself, because their Grace disintegrates and they become a part of the universe," Sam said stubbornly, his voice determinedly not shaking.

"And if Castiel can be brought back more than once and be promoted to archangel, who's to say that I can't be brought back too? Only God has the power to do that," Gabriel said slowly, as if he was trying to make a point.

"God has returned?" Castiel asked, staring intently at 'Gabriel'.

"Yeah Cassie, God's back in the house, finally got out of his basement and turned his Xbox off," 'Gabriel' said, and Sam made a strange noise in his throat like a laugh and a whimper.

"Gabriel always said that God was locked in his basement playing Call of Duty," Sam said, the hand with the gun shaking as he continued to stubbornly point it between the newcomer's eyes.

"And who else knows that, huh? You were the only one I ever said that to, Sam," 'Gabriel' said pointedly. "Who else could know that?"

"But… you can't be, I'd know if you were him, I'd feel it," Sam said, his voice cracking slightly, and Dean took a small step towards his little brother. "I can't feel anything from you," he continued.

"That's because a broken bond needs a physical connection to renew, just like it needs a physical connection to be created," 'Gabriel' replied, taking a small step towards Sam, and once again had a gun pointed right at his head, but he kept walking until the barrel of the gun was pressed right up to his forehead at point-blank range.

"Sam, I swear on everything that I am, that I'm back, let me show you," Gabriel pleaded, and ever so slowly brought his hand to Sam's hip, over the shirt where the brand was. When it connected, the two lit up from the inside, and everyone minus Castiel had to raise a hand in front of their eyes to keep from blinding themselves. There was a thud of the gun hitting the floor – safety miraculously off – and Sam had his arms around Gabriel, his head buried into the archangel's neck, whispering intently and had tears running down his cheeks.

"Shh, Sammy, it's okay," Gabriel repeated, running his hands up and down Sam's back. Sam raised his head from his neck and desperately kissed Gabriel, needing to know that the archangel was really back, that he was there with him even though he felt their souls connecting, their bond re-establishing and something that was dark in his soul being vaporized.

"You were the one who raised John Winchester," Castiel said, and Sam broke apart from Gabriel's lips and held the angel's face between his hands.

"Is it true, Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Yup, thought the first thing I should do when Dad brought me back was to bring your Dad back. He was kinda floating around limbo, not alive but not in Heaven or Hell, and it made it easy to shove him back into a remake of his body. I had to go back and actually find out what he looked like first, so he might be a bit younger than he was before he died," Gabriel said, and Sam laughed breathlessly.

"You're amazing," he whispered.

"I know," Gabriel teased back.

"Hey you two, keep the girly stuff out of the room, alright?" Dean yelled, but he had a small smile on his face that he just couldn't quite cover.

"Just because you and Cassie don't do it, doesn't mean we can't," Gabriel teased.

"So if we started being all cutesy and made out right now, it wouldn't bother you at all?" Dean shot back with an eyebrow raised.

"It sure as hell would bother me," John said. "I don't need to see that stuff, thank you," he huffed. "What I do need to see right now, is another beer and the Impala," he said, and promptly headed outside.

"Idjit," Bobby swore, but couldn't quite hide the smile on his face. "I'll go out and keep him company, make sure he doesn't break anything. Good to see you back, Gabriel, even if you are an ass," he said.

"Love you too Bobby!" Gabriel called out as the hunter left. "Good to see you two as well, but Sammich and I have a bit of catching up to do," Gabriel said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, and with a snap, they were both gone.

"Friggin' archangels," Dean swore. "Annoying little shits."  
"Surely you don't think that about all archangels," Castiel said innocently. Dean grinned and reached a hand out to grab Castiel's tie as leverage to pull him further in until they were pressed up against each other.

"Well, there's one archangel that I don't mind," he said, leaning in to press his lips against Castiel's, and they too disappeared from Bobby Singer's house. John didn't want to know where they'd gone.


End file.
